Bye
by IcyKeys-Love
Summary: In which Gray spills more than just his drink. Graylu week, day four- Drunk.


Day Four

Prompt- Drunk

* * *

Lucy couldn't keep the grin from her face as she watched Gray, who stood in front of her.

"What's up, Gray?" She asked playfully, grinning a little wider when he tried to stifle a hiccup. She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Gray swayed a little, before he staggered and threw his hand out to catch his balance. He caught himself on one of the large, wooden columns in the guild hall. His drink, held loosely in his hand, spilled a little onto the floor. He didn't even notice, and continued to watch Lucy. Her heart fluttered a little, and she tilted her head in worry.

"Gray...? You okay?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

His eyes seemed to finally focus, piercing into her own eyes. His cheeks were pink with alcohol, and he blinked slowly. "Lucy...?" He asked, his voice slow.

I raised my eyebrows a little, all the while trying to still my rapidly beating heart. "Yes, that's me. You feeling alri-"

"I think I love you."

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Lucy's cheeks burned bright red, but she couldn't move away.

Gray's eyes never left hers, and he smiled. "I think I love you." He repeated, an un-Gray-like grin on his face.

 _This is it, Lucy. All you hoped for. This is the man of your dreams confessing to you, you know what to do!_

Lucy took a deep breath, about to respond.

 _You've thought about this over and over, you've worked out exactly what to say. You can do it!_

"I-ah- You- I love-" She stammered, her hands flailing wildly.

… _.Not exactly as planned, not your most articulate moment either, but alright._

Gray laughed quietly and leaned forward. "You're cute..." he murmured.

Lucy's mouth opened and closed, giving her the appearance of a fish out of water. "You're drunk! I love you! Bye!" She shrieked, before darting away, her hands covering her face in embarrassment, leaving a dazed and bewildered Gray behind her.

 _Smooth, Lucy. Real smooth._

 _Shut up, me._

.

.

.

This was definitely what people would call a "bad morning."

Lucy sat stiffly at her table, a cup of now-cold coffee in her hands, not sure what to do. She absentmindedly took a sip of the cold drink, not even noticing that it was no longer hot. She stared, blank faced at the empty space across the table, wondering what her next move should be.

She shook her head. "No, Gray was really drunk last night... he probably didn't mean it, and he certainly wouldn't remember it!" She said firmly. She forced a triumphant grin on her face. "Yeah! No way he'll remember it! Ha!" She stayed there for a moment, shining, before she slumped forward.

"Of course he didn't mean it..." she mumbled dejectedly into the silence of her apartment. Obviously, the silence didn't reply.

She sighed. "What was I thinking, getting my hopes up? He has Juvia, and she'll love him well." I convinced myself. I couldn't move myself, though. I was too tired from a sleep deprived night.

But when I heard a knock on my door, I knew I had to answer, or I would make the others worried. I groaned a little as I got up, my feet dragging as I shuffled to the front door of my apartment.

I unlocked the door, and opened it. I raised my eyes from the pair of boots, up the baggy, dark pants, the bare... chest...

Shit.

Horrified, my eyes locked onto a pair of tired looking, gray eyes.

Gray watched me, an amused, small smile on his face. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he stood very loosely, not tense at all.

I mentally cried in relief. No way he would remember. He probably forgot something here.

 _So, uh, Lucy? Say something._

I opened my mouth to ask what he needed, when he cut me off.

"I'm not drunk." He stated bluntly, his smile widening, just a little.

I blinked, then tilted my head suspiciously. "Yes, I can see that..."

Gray seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face. He bit his lip, grinned, then took the edge of the door with one hand.

"You're tired. I love you. Bye." He grinned from ear to ear, before he closed the door.

.

.

.

I stood in front of the closed door, my arms limp at my sides, my eyebrows cocked in a strange expression.

Finally, my eyes moved flickering in the general direction Gray would have taken to leave.

"Well." I muttered.

" _Well" what, Lucy?_

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go crawl in a hole now."

I turned on my heel and walked to my bed.

But as I collapsed face first into the pillows, it was to hide the huge smile on my face.

"I'm not tired anymore..." I giggled to myself.

Oh well.

Maybe not such a bad morning after all.


End file.
